


Here to Help

by freeyuugazaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, domestic kind of ??, i love this pair a lot kill me, just ushi being a huge dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeyuugazaki/pseuds/freeyuugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi: an unlikely hero, but not at all a reluctant one.<br/>based off the au prompt: you posted that you needed to borrow something on the floor’s facebook group and I just so happen to have what you need<br/>college!au but also never met!au (never too many au's at once)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure self-indulgent fluff for a beautiful rarepair which i love very much  
> pls appreciate ushisuga  
> tell me why you hate it or tell me why you love it bc i loVE COMMENTS

Suga didn’t often use Facebook. The layout on his computer was too different from his phone not to confuse him, and he didn’t feel he had much to say most times – the people he wanted to know about him already did. But it was a fundraiser tonight and he’d promised his friends in the organising club that he’d be there, so it was with the utmost urgency that he had logged in (only taking two tries to remember his password) and frantically searched for the campus page, posting:  
“Does anyone have a clothes iron I can use tonight? Urgent!” and silently fretting over the keyboard for a few minutes after.

He ran back to his ironing board to check if he’d been imagining it, swiping a hand carefully over the iron’s metal plate in case it had actually decided to work before the lack of residual heat drove his palm to press flat against the metal to satisfy curiosity and the need for confirmation. Suga looked up at his lilac shirt hanging over the doorway and sighed. It wouldn’t have been an issue had he owned a suit jacket that would have gone with his outfit, but the matching jacket he _did_ have had been ruined long ago, when… No, he didn’t want to think about the surprise foam party.

Suga walked back over to his desk, staring at his computer screen with an exasperated sigh and running his hand through his hair as he looked at his post. 3 views, no replies. A knock at his door distracted him and he walked dejectedly to open it, swinging the wood on its hinges and immediately stepping back in surprise. An iron was thrust in his direction and Suga stared confusedly at the boy in front of him, a stoic expression on his face as Suga stood wide-eyed in his doorway.  
“You needed an iron.” He said, and Suga narrowed his eyes slightly. The boy caught on and held out a hand in invitation for Suga to shake it.

“I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi. We’re in-“  
“Chemistry! Yeah, I remember, sorry.”  
There was a short but not at all awkward silence in which the two just stared into each other, grasping softly at the palms of each other’s hands, before Suga retracted his from the much larger one in front of him to widen his doorway.  
“Come in!” He said, beaming up at Ushijima, and a subtle smile graced his face as he crossed the threshold to Suga’s dormitory, looking around with intrigue. Suga could almost sense his questions.

“All of my roommates are out preparing the charity event for tonight.” He explained, and Ushijima nodded in understanding.  
“Is that why you need the iron?” He asked, and Suga felt the bass of his voice through his chest as he stepped closer, and distracted himself from the pull it created by setting the iron down on the board next to him.  
“Yeah, mine isn’t working for some reason.”

Ushijima gave a hum in response and Suga was astonished that he felt so at ease with the lack of conversation between them. He could feel Ushijima step slightly closer and he didn’t care, reaching instead for the shirt above his door only for Ushijima to lift a steady arm and grab it for him, handing it to him midway. Suga smiled in return and took the shirt off the hanger, handing it back to Ushijima, who dutifully returned it to the doorframe before turning to watch Suga iron his shirt, entranced, observing the curves of his hand as the appliance slid over cotton. Neither of them spoke until Suga had finished.

The iron was lifted and almost handed to Ushijima, who would have taken it without hesitation, before Suga quickly retracted it and placed it on its base, with the hot metal plate exposed to the air. Suga laughed in relief and scratched his neck, and it took Ushijima a moment to realise that he almost just grabbed a hot iron with his bare hands simply because it was given to him. He returned a fraction of the smile Suga gave him and walked to sit on the sofa across the room, laying his arm over the back of it.  
“I’m going to go and get changed, if that’s ok. I need to go soon, but your iron should be cool by then.” Suga explained, retreating to his bedroom with backwards glances to the boy on his couch, half for reassurance and half because _wow,_ his _face_.

Suga was changed in no time and stepped out in his suit to be greeted by Ushijima, sat exactly as he was before. He flashed a smile and the other boy stood instantly, mouth parting slightly as Suga walked towards him, grabbing his iron on the way past and handing it to him when he reached an admittedly closer proximity than planned.  
“You can take this back, I guess.” Suga said, muttering thanks as the appliance was removed from his grasp.

“Do you have a date?” Ushijima said, not meaning to but not at all regretting it as Suga tripped over his response.  
“Uh, no, actually I-… No, I don’t.” a blush rose on his cheeks and Suga averted his eyes from the unyielding gaze of the boy stood over him.  
“Can I take you?”

Large hands enveloped Suga’s and he looked up at Ushijima like a rabbit at the sound of a gun, before smiling with a deeper blush and nodding, turning away.  
“How quickly can you get changed?” Suga laughed, looking at his watch with new nerves. Ushijima answered without hesitation.  
“Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it  
> do i suck  
> have i pulled you into rarepair hell  
> (what am i saying you're already here)


End file.
